


We finally did the boyfriend tag

by jjfics



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Fluff, Fluffy, Gay, Humour, M/M, No Smut, The Boyfriend Tag, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, YouTube, YouTuber Harry, in like a sentence, louis is dramatic, love is love, none of the other boys are sorry, youtube au, zayns mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 18:26:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7856296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjfics/pseuds/jjfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>YouTube au where Harry and Louis film the boyfriend tag for Harrys channel. Fluff and humour ensue of course.</p><p>2013!Harry & 2014!Louis is how I pictured them to look btw</p>
            </blockquote>





	We finally did the boyfriend tag

**Author's Note:**

> Hello loves!!
> 
> I've been wanting to write a YouTube au for so long now but I had writers block :/ but I finally created this and it's not great but I definitely tried my best and it's my favourite work so far :)
> 
> If I've made any mistakes feel free to tell me and I'm not opposed to instructive criticism.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own One Direction, nor do I know any of the boys personally. Sadly. 
> 
> Please please leave me kudos and comments, they make my day for sure!! xox

March. 7th

"Pleeeeeeeaase Lou!" Harry begged for the third time this week. "It'll be fun! And cute because y'know, you're super cute."

"But whyyyy?" Louis dragged out. "Why must we do this boyfriend whatever thing for your channel? Why must they know all our dirty little secrets? Hmmm? They might be using this information to kidnap us! Or clone us even." 

Harry sighed fondly at his boyfriend who was looking very disgruntled sitting on top of the kitchen counter while Harry made them buttermilk pancakes for breakfast. Most people would find Louis' dramatics a bit annoying after a while, but that was just one of the many reasons Harry loved him.

"Please Lou?" Harry said while moving to in between Louis legs. "My followers have been requesting this video for monthes since you were mentioned in my Christmas baking video. I'll make sure not to tell them any of our dirty secrets?" "Fine." Louis said softly gently running his thumb over Harrys cheek. "I'll do it..." 

Harry's eyes widened excitedly and he started peppering kisses all over Louis face. "But ONLY-" Louis started dramatically -Harry stopped the kisses and looked into Louis eyes- , "if you wake me with a blowjob every day this week, AND buy my cereal instead of your disgusting gluten, sugar free shit at the next grocery trip."

Harry chuckled and nodded before saying, "Do you prefer the blowjobs to be before or after my morning run?" 

"After of course, I don't wanta get up at arse o'clock in the morning - even if it is for a blowjob from my handsome boyfriend." He added cheekily as Harry moved in to kiss him again.

March. 11th

"Hazza, I'm feeling a little peaky... I don't think we should film your video today." Said Louis as he threw himself on the couch. "Or ever for that matter." He added mumbling. Harry just looked over at him while setting up his equipment to film. "No no no Louis, you promised. Pinky swore and everything so you have to do this."

Louis sighed as loudly as he could but still looked fondly over at his boyfriend who had his tongue peaking out as he tried to figure out how to work the new camera he just recently bought. "Ok ok, but no weird questions." Louis said.

Just then Harry shouted "AHAH!" Louis jumped a bit startled. "I figured out how to work it. So I'm gonna start filming and when I cough, come into the video ok?" 

"Alright alright, I'll just wait here at your beck and call." Harry just smirked at Louis nodding before pressing record and starting the video.

"HELLO lovely YouTube people!! I'm Harry Styles and welcome to another video!" Harry said brightly before saying the rest of his intro. Louis just watched Harry as he did this. Louis didn't really fancy being recorded but loved watching Harry film his videos. He could tell his boyfriend was very passionate about it and loved seeing him light up when he read through all the comments saying how they loved his videos.

Louis loved how happy Harry was when he made his videos, he was always so excited to film the next video or try the next challenge and he loved interacting with his fans. Though that's not what he called them, he was too humble, he called them his friends. All 4 million of them. 

Harry was so good to his 'friends'. He always always stopped to take pictures with them on the street and replied to some of their tweets and comments. Louis always admired Harry for doing all this, he was just so damn proud of his boyfriend. 

Louis was so entranced by his boyfriend that he missed his cue to come on and didn't realize until it looked like Harry was having a coughing fit and rushed over to pat his back.

"You alright love?" Louis asked concerned quickly sitting beside Harry. "Need some water?"

Harry immediately stopped coughing and started to giggle, confusing Louis even more. "Babe, the coughing was your cue remember?" Harry said still giggling as Louis blushed and looked down embarrassed. "Oops." He replied quietly.

Harry laughed and kissed his boyfriends cheek before looking back up into the camera and said, "Well everyone, now that my boyfriend FINALLY got the hint he was supposed to make his grand entrance," -Louis blushed even more- "I'd like to introduce you all to my hot as fuck boyfriend Louis Tomlinson."

Louis giggled before waving at the camera, "Hello everyone." 

"SO," Harry said, "today is a very special day right Louis?" Louis nodded before Harry continued, "Today ladies and gentleman, you will be getting the video you have been requesting for months.... THE BOYFRIEND TAG!!" 

"Yayyy" Louis added lamely. Harry turned to look at his boyfriend glaring before whispering in his ear, "Blowjobs, remember?" At this, Louis looked up and shouted "YYAYYYYY!" very enthusiastically. 

Harry chuckled softly. "So before we get into it, I'll quickly explain what this tag is for those of you who don't know." Louis looked at Harry, "Babe, it's literally just a tag where we spill all our dirty boyfriend secrets." 

Harry burst out laughing, "Is that why you didn't wanna do it Lou? You thought we had to spill all our secrets?!" Louis nodded looking confused before Harry said "No no, ok so for those of you who don't know, like my boyfriend, it's basically a tag where you send in questions for us to ask each other and see if the other knows it, kinda..?" 

"Hazzzzzz, you could've told me that like 3 months ago" Louis grumbled. "I thought we had to spill our deepest darkest secrets. Whatever, let's get started."

Harry grabbed his phone off the coffee table, opened his Twitter and read the first question. "How did you meet?" "Oh that's easy!!" Louis exclaimed, "Our mothers were best friends in high school and stayed very close after so we just kinda grew up together." 

"Im only 9 months older then Lou so we were always in the same class in school and just were like, best friends." Harry added while Louis nodded. "Yeah, our mums would always persuade the principal to get me and Haz in the same class although he'd always regret it because we made a bit of trouble together. 

Harry snorted, "Indeed indeed, and look! Nothing's changed." Louis laughed too before grabbing the phone and reading the next question. 

"How long have you been together for?" 

"4 years, 9 months and 14 days." Harry answered automatically before blushing when he saw Louis smiling at him fondly. "I was just gonna say almost 5 years, but that works too ya dork"

"Oh shut up." Harry said before reading the next question. "How did you start dating? Oh well I had a crush on Lou when I was like 13? Which is when I figured out I was gay by the way, but I never told Lou because I didn't want to ruin our friendship by telling him-" 

Louis then interrupted, "Little did Hazza know that I had a crush on him too but felt the same way. I came out to everyone when I was 14 and so did Haz-" "And then," Harry said, "One night we were having a sleepover at his house and he was being so cute with his little sisters that I just confessed I had a crush on him that night, he said he felt the same, we kissed-" "made out love, no need to sound so innocent," Louis corrected "and BAM we were boyfriends!" Harry finished smiling and looking quite proud.

Louis then turned to Harry and gave him a kiss before laughing and saying "More like BANG if ya know what I mean.." Harry squawked and hit Louis lightly in the chest, "Lou you can't just say that on my channel! Little people could be watching this!" he said laughing. "Well yeah, but if they were little they wouldn't know what it meant yeah?" said Louis.

"Ok ok next question! Let's move on from that." Louis said as he rolled his eyes. "Um so, this person asks us what our favourite thing about the other is."

"Only one thing?!" Harry whined as though he was personally offended he only got to choose one. "Yes baby, only one." 

"My favourite thing about Haz," Louis started before quickly adding "well one of my favourite things about Harry is his dimple and how it shows when he's really smiling. When he's happy. Oh! I also love how kind he is, to everyone. He's just kinda perfect really." Louis said fondly while playing with one of Harrys curls making Harrys dimple pop out coincidentally because he was smiling so big.

"Love, would you stand up for a sec?" Said Harry innocently. Louis stood up, a bit confused before Harry smirked and grabbed his waist and twisted him around so he could grab his ass. Louis let out a quiet squeak before laughing at his boyfriend. 

"This," Harry said squeezing Louis' ass, "is my favourite thing about Lou." - before smacking a kiss to his left cheek making Louis laugh even harder and push Harrys head away saying "Not in front of the camera babe."

Louis then proceeded to sit back down but this time he sat right in Harrys lap with Harrys arms immediately wrapping around him lovingly. 

Harry laughed and kissed his boyfriends temple, "No but seriously, I love Louis' eyes, how they crinkle when he smiles super big and how they're such a breathtaking shade of blue. And I love his voice, especially in the morning when it's all raspy and cute, and I love his height. It's like perfect for me to wrap my arms around him and rest my chin on his head and he's so so funny like honestly-" Louis cuts Harry off with a kiss. "Haz, I know I'm a masterpiece but the people watching this are probably going to throw up with how sappy were being." 

"I love you though." Louis blushed as he continued, "Like a very much a lot."

"I love you too Lou" Harry said as he wrapped his arm around Louis tighter.

"Ok next question, do you know your boyfriends favourite color?" 

"Course I do!" exclaimed Louis, "it's blue, just like my eyes he always tells me." "And yours is green, just like my eyes you tell me." Harry says grinning before continuing...

"Oh my gawd!" Louis whined as he threw his head back in a laugh, "Hazza, were officially ~those~ boyfriends, can you believe?" Harry rolled his eyes smiling, "Guess we are. Ok guys this is our last question. This one asks what our favourite movie is."

"Harrys is Love Actually, because he's so sappy." Harry laughed and nodded, "And Louis' is Just Go With It." "Ahaha yup, I think that movie is hilarious!" Louis exclaimed.

"Alright guys so that is the end of our video. Again that was the very requested boyfriend tag featuring my adorable boyfriend Louis. You can follow us both on Twitter, Instagram and snapchat, I'll leave the links below. Please like this video, leave a comment if you please and subscribe to my channel, it makes my day! Also go check out my previous video where I play the what's in my mouth challenge featuring Zayn Malik. Bye loves!" 

He and Louis both wave as Harry stops the recording. "See Lou? Wasn't so bad right?" "No, guess it wasn't." Louis said grinning up at Harry. "But if they clone us it's on you dear." Harry just laughed at his boyfriend being dramatic again. 

Louis got up off Harry and held his hand out for Harry to grab and get up too. As soon as Harry stood up though he picked up Louis who gasped in surprise before wrapping his legs around him, and carried his small boyfriend back to the couch to watch a movie.

Half way through watching the movie -which was White Chicks- Louis got restless and started kissing his boyfriends jaw. Harry immediately paused the movie to kiss Louis back. Louis ran his tongue across Harrys lips asking for permission to enter which Harry granted and then straddled him kissing him deep. 

Louis then grabbed Harrys hand which were wrapped around Louis' back down to his ass.

"Cameras off now love," Louis whispered in his lovers ear, "my ass is all yours." Before going back to kissing Harry and thinking how lucky he was to have him.


End file.
